Clover: Zero
by Moerae
Summary: [Clover] A prequel to the manga. Lured away from her office by a nagging curiosity, General Ko discovers a little girl that might bring chaos to the nation's security. [finished]
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own Clover, CLAMP does... don't sue me.

* * *

**I**

General Ko watched in mild curiosity at the crowds of people chattering and bustling within the large confines of the central administration hall. It was already one month into the Clover Leaf Project, and they (the government) had already tested and branded several hundred children as sorcerers, and still there were more.

She shook her head in amazement. It was interesting to see just how many children populated the city. Turning away from the mass of people, she walked towards the stairs that led down to the main area.

As soon as her feet touched the shiny tiles of the hall, a hushed silence settled. She smiled inwardly. It was uncommon for the five High Wizards of the council to oversee such a simple procedure, let alone have one of them show up. So she took the opportunity to bask in the people's surprise – even the workers were shocked.

She allowed herself a small benign smile and motioned for them to carry on. Usually making a public appearance was only for the media and other important announcements for the general public to take notice of (like an upcoming war with the Azaiean army for example) but today she felt a strange pull. She didn't know if it could be classified as a pull of power or just her curiosity getting the better of her, but nonetheless, it did lure her out of her office and into the unfamiliar hall. One thing she knew about this strange feeling was that it wasn't dangerous per se, just something new and interesting and should be explored. If one of the other High Wizards had heard her say that she was sure they would warn her about being cautious.

Pushing those thoughts away, she concentrated on making her way to the far end of the ornate room without drawing much attention to herself. Her thick cloak whispered softly over the smooth black tiles and she had to smile at the awed expressions painted on the small children's upturned faces.

They tugged at their mother's clothing, frantically saying 'Look mummy. It's one of the Wizards!' with their little hands pointing and proud joy glimmering from their eyes as if they had discovered the most fantastic creature of all time. And then the flustered mothers hushed their children and huddled protectively over their brood trying to block them from view – scared that she, an old woman would, somehow snatch one of their young and feast on their warm flesh. It was absurd, but she somehow liked the fear they held. It was both reassuring and disconcerting.

She stood near one of the tall pillars at a far corner and observed, unobstructed, the restless crowd once more. She had only been watching for no more than five minutes when something caught her attention. Standing not ten metres away, behind another nearby pillar, was a small child peering quizzically at her. She would have easily disregarded the little girl as another awestruck child, if the fey-like child hadn't stared at her with unblinking evergreen eyes.

Briefly studying the little girl, General Ko guessed her age to be around four years old. Fine silver hair fell short of small frail looking shoulders. The worn off-white sundress looked several sizes too big and the thin feet encased in dirty sandals looked as if the child had walked through a puddle of mud. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the too green eyes staring ceaselessly and unafraid at her and the barely contained energy thrumming like an invisible barrier around the small form. It was obvious the child was one of the sorcerer children the government was searching for, and she wondered distantly whether this little girl had been tested or not.

General Ko smiled and glided closer. "Where is your mother, child?" she asked softly.

The image she and the little girl made would have been bizarre. One of the all-powerful High Wizards communicating with a small girl child. An odd couple indeed, she thought and those thoughts made her smile widen.

The young girl stared up at the person towering over her, no sign of understanding showing on her face. General Ko waited a few moments and was about to conclude that the child didn't understand what she was asking when a chubby hand pointed at a tall slender woman talking to an administrator off to the side.

Occasionally, the woman would turn her eyes slightly to where the child stood and the look of disdain and fear would pass quickly over her face. General Ko frowned and watched the whole exchange. The male administrator ended the conversation by giving the woman a small slip of paper, and the woman walked out without a second glance at the little girl. Was the child sure that was her mother?

General Ko looked over to her side and found the little girl looking surprised, saddened and afraid as she reached out for her now gone mother.

Movement caught her attention and she turned away from the forlorn child to look at the young man walking nervously towards her. There was a slight tug to her cloak and she turned back around to find one large green eye peering at the man. The frown was quickly gone with the upturn of lips as she watched the child's antics.

"Uh, General Ko," the young man bowed formally in front of her. "I must take that child to the testing chambers."

"Was that woman her mother?" she asked.

"Yes." He blinked in confusion.

"Why did she leave without her daughter?" she asked, feeling slight anger starting to rise.

"She did not wish to – "

General Ko stopped him with a sharp look. Turning back to the little girl, she spoke gently, "Stay here, child." She received a small nod of obedience and small hands released the thick fabric.

Moving just out of earshot, General Ko turned to the administrator and began to fire her questions.

"Did you not tell her that she could take her home if she was found to be a One or Two-leaf?"

"Yes, General Ko, but she didn't want to take the girl back. She told me herself that she feared the girl's powers and was hoping the government would just take her instead."

She nodded at the explanation. "General, I must take her to the chambers."

"No, it is all right. I will take her."

He seemed shocked at what she said and she couldn't really blame him. She didn't understand it herself. Why was she feeling such responsibility towards a small child she had just met? She didn't know. She guessed it was just another mystery of the world. Waving the young man off, she made her way back to the patiently waiting child and offered the most reassuring smile she could manage.

"What is your name?"

"Suu." The little girl's voice was small and soft and suited the solemn child.

Holding out her hand, General Ko waited for Suu to take it and the two made their way into the large labyrinth.


	2. II

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**II**

"Are you sure the system is correct?" A deep baritone voice asked within the semi-lit darkness.

"There is no reason to doubt the system," another voice, also male, said through the gloom; his voice carried the weight of years of experience and wisdom any council member should have.

"For the past month the system have sorted many children and have correctly selected the gifted. We ourselves have sensed the power coming from the chosen. It is not a matter of the system failing us, but whether or not it is possible for a Four-Leaf to exist."

There was a collective silence after the third member of the council spoke. The other four High Wizards were just as unsettled by the news General Ko had given after discovering the results of Suu's test.

"All the researchers that have been working on the pilot project did not anticipate or predict the emergence of a Four-Leaf. They have calculated the theoretical value of each Leaf's powers with the One-Leaf being the weakest and Three being the strongest, but even then we have not found a Three-Leaf to prove this. The reports stated that the Three-Leaf's powers would be the equivalent of five powerful wizards. What would be the extent of a Four-Leaf's powers? Can the system be trusted when the people who have developed it are completely baffled by the discovery of a supposed Four-Leaf?" The fearful undertone to the fourth speaker's voice did not go unnoticed by the rest of the council.

"The child could merely be a Three-Leaf. It would be logical for the researchers to have underestimated the powers of a Three-Leaf Clover," the third member said, his voice a slow pleasant drawl. "What say you, General Ko? You have not spoken one word."

"I believe," General Ko started and then paused, contemplating. "That the child is indeed a Four-Leaf," she said simply.

Silence reigned once more as everyone within the meeting considered the general's words.

"And why do you say this? Was it not you who came to us in disbelief at the news?" the deep baritone voice boomed slightly in arrogance and anger.

"Or are you hiding something, General?" An underlying note of suspicion laced the words of the second member.

"The system did not make a mistake when they gauged the child's powers," General Ko said slowly. "And as for your hypothesis third council member, it would have been reasonable if we did not already have three Three-Leaf Clovers under surveillance."

After she had finished speaking there was an uproar of outrage. "How can you keep this information from us? The discovery of a Three-Leaf would have been controversial in itself."

"The military thought it wise to keep certain information a secret," General Ko responded, not at all affected by the angry voices coming from all sides.

"The military has no right!"

"The military has every right when it comes to national security," General Ko said frostily. "But we are not here to discuss the Three-Leafs. You can reprimand me after we have resolved this issue regarding the Four-Leaf."

"And what issue is this, General?" the first member asked sarcastically. "You and the military obviously have everything under control. Why bring this up here?"

"Calm yourselves," the second member said. "General Ko is quite right with bringing this up here." A pause. "But in future, General, I think it would be wise of you to tell us everything."

She ignored the last part, she wasn't going to agree to something she knew she would not, and could not keep. "The matter of discovering a Four-Leaf is not part of my concern," she began. There were a few disgruntled noises coming from several directions but she continued before anyone can voice their thoughts.

"I agree that finding a being as powerful as a Four-Leaf is highly dangerous, and it is true that one Three-Leaf could easily rival the powers of five powerful wizards, but the matter of how we go about this issue is my main concern."

"We must keep this a secret of course," the fourth member said as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Yes, but how do we keep this, as you put it, a secret?" General Ko asked, her voice betraying nothing.

"We could silence the child," the fourth member said hopefully.

"No, that is not an option," she said quickly. "I won't allow the child to be harmed."

"The mother of the child did not wish to keep her, so she belongs to the government now," the fourth reasoned. "Therefore we could do whatever we wish."

"Yes, but within reason," the third member said.

"I suggest that the child should have a say in this matter," the second said.

"She is but a child, a child of four years old no less. Surely someone that young could not possibly make a sound decision," the fourth argued.

"General Ko, I think you should talk to the child before we proceed any further," the third suggested.

"Agreed," she said and disappeared from the meeting.

===

The screen flickered off, leaving General Ko completely alone in her silent office. She sighed and settled deeper into her seat. She stared contemplatively at nothing in particular as she peeled the dermatrodes away from her temples.

The fear of the council was obvious when the Clover Leaf Project had started, but she didn't realise just how serious the issue was. The fourth High Wizard was a little too enthused with the idea of killing the child for her liking, and it made her uneasy to think of what others might feel about that notion. Would the rest of the council agree to kill an innocent four year old and come away saying that it was for the good of the nation when in fact it was to calm their own fears? She didn't like to think of her colleagues that way, but when she really looked at it, they were probably capable of doing it and not lose sleep at night.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked over the small green lump of blankets lying on a nearby couch. The stress alleviated slightly and the beginnings of her usual smile set itself into place. After the arduous task of sitting through the endless tests and questions of the technicians, Suu had made it clear that sleep was something the four year old wanted.

It had surprised many of the people in the testing centre just how composed and well behaved the child was. Even General Ko was a little astonished to see how cooperative Suu was. Usually, from the stories she had heard from the technicians and helpers, the children would scream and rage or cry and shy away from the evil looking machines. But Suu did none of that. The little girl merely sat very still and silent on her plush seat, waiting patiently for the rest of the testing and questioning to be over.

In some ways, General Ko felt proud. Why she felt this pride, she didn't know. It just made her feel a certain satisfaction that the child who had caught her attention was, to put it crudely, better than the rest of them. It was a silly and childish notion but she let herself indulge in this feeling just this once.

The soft rustle of fabric brought her out of her reverie. Sleep fogged evergreen eyes peered at her from behind the thick material.

"Grandma Ko," the little voice called.

General Ko got up from her seat and walked over to the small bundle. The child had taken to calling her grandma in that short period of time they had spent together.

"What is it child?" She shifted some of the blanket away and carefully sat down on the couch next to Suu.

"What will happen to me?" The question held no hint of fear, just an overall curiosity as to what her fate was.

She contemplated on what to tell the child. She couldn't possibly tell Suu what most of the High Wizards wanted. There had to be another option.

Suu's large eyes watched General Ko unblinkingly. Before the general could think of something less damaging to say she spoke up, "Will they lock me away?"

"Now why would they do such a thing?"

"Mama said. She said I've been a bad girl and the wizards would lock me away." Suu said it like it was the simplest explanation in the world.

What was more disturbing was that there was no indignation or anger. It was as if the small girl had accepted in those first few years of her life that she was indeed a naughty child because of her powers, and she deserved to be put away. General Ko frowned. What had that woman told this child?

"Did she tell you this before you came here?"

Suu's head bobbed downwards and she looked truly sad for the first time. Little pale hands fidgeted with the blanket that matched her eyes perfectly and the corners of her pretty pink lips dipped.

"She said it all the time," Suu said in a soft whisper, "And she said one day I was going to be left with the wizards and they were going to take away my..." She left the sentence unfinished because she didn't know a word for what she wanted to say. So instead she waved her arms in the air to demonstrate.

General Ko's frown deepened when she noticed Suu's skinny shoulders begin to shudder and shake. She reached a tentative hand over to the sobbing child and drew Suu closer to herself.

"There now, don't cry," she murmured, completely lost as to what might be comforting to a little girl.

For most of her life she had been dedicated to the government and the military. She never had her own children and the closest thing to a child she had come in contact with were the cadets at the training academies. This was completely new territory for her.

"I didn't mean to," Suu hiccuped between breathy sobs. "I didn't know how to stop it."

"Sh... No one is blaming you." She patted Suu's small back as the girl continued to cry her little heart out, her head buried within the deep folds of General Ko's cloak.

It wasn't until much later, after General Ko had repositioned the small bundle more comfortably on the couch that she contacted the rest of the council again.

This time she made it very clear that no harm was to come to Suu. The other High Wizards agreed, albeit grudgingly with many warnings and cautions and whatnot. They all agreed to the concealment of the Four-Leaf, and somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind she realised that she had just fulfilled what Suu's mother had said. They were indeed going to lock the child away, and there was very little she could do about it.

There was a large emphasis on erasing all knowledge and records of having discovered the Four-Leaf and no information was to be leaked out. All responsibility of hiding Suu was left to General Ko. She gladly agreed in case one of the other Wizards decided to kill the girl and make it look like an accident. The meeting was over in a little under two hours and all the members left without a word.


	3. III

Disclaimer: same as previous.

* * *

**III**

The dirt gave way slightly as General Ko walked around the construction site. She watched with little interest as the workmen busied themselves with finishing the Four-Leaf's new home. They didn't know the latter part; only that it was going to be a very important extension of the government administration building. Whether they believed it, General Ko didn't care. For all she knew, they could be suspicious of this place for the rest of their lives and she wouldn't really give a damn.

The large glass structure was built within an abandoned warehouse and was reminiscent of a glasshouse or an enormous covered birdcage. The corners of her lips lifted into a humourless smile. How fitting, she thought bitterly. A pretty bird, too precious to be let out, being shut away into a gilded cage.

"General," A gruff and all too masculine voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She turned her eyes to the workman in front of her and nodded for him to proceed.

"We are on schedule and it should be finished at the end of this month," he reported.

She nodded slowly, still keeping the contemplative look on her face and let the man walk off to continue his job.

Would Suu like it here? She really didn't know. The little girl didn't want to be put away, but there wasn't much choice in the matter. It was either this or watch one of the other Wizards murder the child. If she had to chose between feeling regret or guilt, she would gladly choose to lock the girl and live with the regret. She didn't think she could stand the guilt of letting her die. She would sleep better at night knowing that the child didn't die because of her decision. And that one thought made her lips thin and her eyes narrow. When it really came down to it, was she doing this for the good of the child or just the need to keep the blood from her hands?

She grimaced in disgust. In the end they (the five High Wizards of the Council) were all the same – she was the same. Her keeping the child alive was just a way to prevent her conscience from being soiled. How foolish, she scoffed. Being in the military had already muddied that part of her; after all, the military was renowned for being ruthless bastards.

Then why help Suu? Redemption? Not likely. But a part of her mind was trying to convince her that it was, and to her disbelief and distaste, it made sense. The logic was twisted and skewed, but some far off sector of her mind accepted the wrongness of the explanation. This one deed would erase all the other bloodthirsty choices she had to make 'for the good of the nation'. She disgusted herself. Letting out a heavy sigh, she pulled her cloak just a little closer and walked away from the site.

===

Her office door opened with a whispered swish and the first sound that reached her ears was the soft hum of Suu's lilting voice. A flutter of metallic wings followed by another sweep of the door, and General Ko was within the warm confines of her office staring at the curiously large bird hovering at the far corner of the room. The corners of her lips lifted into a small smile.

"Grandma Ko, you're back." The little dove stopped its song and evergreen eyes stared owlishly at her.

"Suu child, come down here before you hurt yourself," she reprimanded lightly.

Suu's small wings flapped from behind the little girl's back and she landed softly back on thick carpet. The lace hem of her white dress brushed her knees as the girl made her way to the General. The metallic appendages slowly faded away into thin wisps of thrumming energy before being absorbed by Suu once more.

It had always amazed General Ko just how easily Suu was able to conjure up her wings, and how seemingly painless it was for them to disappear.

"I'm sorry," Suu said, her voice small and muffled as she bowed her head in apology.

General Ko gave a little sigh and walked up to the small child. Gently, she placed her hand on top of Suu's silver mane.

"It is all right. Come, let's have something to eat and you can tell me about your day."

She watched in amusement as Suu's head shot up and her eyes widened. It seemed the child wasn't used to having someone worry about her well-being. The General was certain Suu's mother wouldn't have really cared about what happened to her daughter.

Pushing those thoughts aside, General Ko led Suu to the plush couch and went to fetch the tray of biscuits and tea she had called up. For the past month Suu had lived in her office and the day's events had almost become a routine. She would go out and do her duties and whatnot while Suu stayed here in her office, safe and undisturbed. Once she had returned, Suu would tell her of her day.

The tea was hot and steaming when it came pouring out of the silver spout. She placed Suu's cup near the child as the little girl munched on a piece of short bread. Occasionally, Suu would pause, chew thoughtfully until the mouthful of food had been swallowed and then speak several words before resuming to eat.

The General had long given up on coaxing the girl to talk and had just allowed the little girl her peace, relying entirely on the conclusion that Suu would talk to her when she felt like it. And she was glad it had worked. After several days of unending staring sessions and blank silences, Suu had slowly begun to converse with her. Albeit only speaking sentences consisting of only monosyllables (sometimes only one word between ten minute intervals), but as time passed, more was said and General Ko was relieved.

"The birds look pretty outside, Grandma Ko," Suu said as she took the last bite of her piece of short bread.

"Yes, they are pretty aren't they?" She said absently.

Suu nodded, grasping the teacup in her small hands and taking a tentative drink of the hot liquid. "I want to be like them," Suu said suddenly.

General Ko arched an eyebrow and looked at the child in mild amusement and curiosity. "And why is that, child?"

"Because..."

General Ko watched wordlessly as Suu stared out longingly through the window.

===

Little hands clutched desperately at her cloak as Suu stared with wide, bewildered eyes at her surroundings. General Ko tried her best to look encouraging but the small uplift of her lips was taking far too much effort for her comfort.

At first glance the inside of the glasshouse looked to be what any glasshouse should be – filled with plant life and a small lake at the centre. But if the entire area was inspected and explored, a large canopy bed along with various items belonging in a normal house could be found behind large leafy trees and bushes. It was supposed to be a small paradise to house the Four-Leaf, but the more she looked around, the more it felt like an elaborately designed prison. Hidden away in other places were small cameras and microphones, equipment used to monitor and watch the child. What kind of paradise was this? What kind of paradise would need such heavy surveillance on its occupants?

General Ko sighed and broke out of her musings by the small tug on her hand. She turned her troubled gaze on the child. "What is it, child?"

"Why are we here?" Suu asked innocently.

Tearing her gaze away from Suu, General Ko focused on something else. She knew that underneath all the innocent looks the girl knew what was going on. How was she going to tell Suu that she was going to live here from now on? Or for the rest of her life for that matter?

There was another insistent pull. She sighed heavily, having given up on trying to act like nothing was wrong. The child would find out sooner or later and it was better to drop the charade now. She reluctantly turned her face down once more and steeled herself for the inevitable.

"I'm staying here, aren't I?" Suu asked with her feather light voice.

Well that was unexpected, General Ko thought offhandedly, and nodded mechanically. It was somewhat of a relief that Suu knew without having her to explain it, but that little piece of comfort was short-lived. The General hated herself for being the one to first come in contact with the child. It was a fact that Suu would be discovered either way, but she resented having been the one to first meet the child. Maybe if she hadn't left her office that day she wouldn't harbour such affection for Suu. Even if that had occurred, she was sure there wouldn't be a giant glasshouse in this abandoned warehouse and Suu's young life would probably be over before the child could blink. She couldn't win either way.

A movement and a shift of cloth. She turned to find the child sitting on one of the many benches littering the area. The understanding clear in those green, green eyes made the General cringe inwardly even more.

"It's all right."

It was spoken so softly, General Ko would have missed it if she wasn't already staring at the little girl. She blinked. 'It's all right'? What was all right? If Suu meant this...

"Child..." she began slowly, trying to gather some words so she could better understand what Suu had meant.

"It's all right," Suu repeated, this time, a little louder.

Not hiding her confusion, she made her way over to the bench and sat down. "What do you mean, Suu?"

The little girl looked lost for one moment, not exactly sure what the General wanted of her. Thin delicate shoulders shrugged and she peered curiously up at General Ko's disturbed expression. General Ko returned Suu's stare while pushing down the urge to flinch and look away. It was a little overwhelming to have unblinking eyes stare at her in utmost wonder when she knew she was committing an unforgivable deed. She knew she was over dramatising the whole situation, making it seem like she was plotting to kill someone when she wasn't. She had done that at some point in her career and thinking back, she never felt this much dread hovering in her stomach.

Something warm grabbing her old wrinkled hand started her out of her thoughts. Suu's hand grasped her's loosely.

"Grandma Ko."

Her throat constricted. What was the child thinking?

"I'll stay here."

"Suu," she began hesitantly, the girl didn't know what she was talking about. "Do you understand what this means?"

A small nod. "You have to put me here so people would be safe," Suu said with child-like understanding.

General Ko didn't want to just leave it at that; she didn't want the child thinking that she was locked away because she was a danger to everyone. Which was partially true, but having her think that for the rest of her life was just too cruel.

"Suu."

Suu shook her head. "Everyone's scared of me."

She would've said more if it weren't for the quiet resignation painted on Suu's pale face. She sighed. Without another word General Ko gathered herself and walked through the doors. The doors closed behind her with a silent click.

===

_'I wish I was happy.' – Clover._

* * *

Author's note: big thank you to Shaq, who beta-ed this three chaptered piece. This was supposed to be a one-shot thing... but having it formatted in one single chapter didn't seem right. So I had to split it into three parts. Hope you all enjoyed it. 


End file.
